Understanding Why
by Sensation0023
Summary: B/V: This is just a Bulma and Vegeta fic. No biggy. Anyways, Bulma and Yamcha break up, and Bulma gets a bit depressed, and finds comfort in Vegeta. First chapter is kinda boring. R/R!


Hi everyone! This is an idea I came up with for a story. Hope you enjoy! Thanx!  
  
Understanding Why  
  
Bulma and Yamcha were arguing again, it was one of their typical fights. "Babe, I didn't mean to cheat on you; it just, happened." Yamcha said.  
  
"You didn't mean to?! Of course you meant to! Why do you continuously cheat on me like that?! It doesn't just happen Yamcha!" Bulma yelled in anger. Her fists were clenched tightly.  
  
"Well, maybe if you weren't such a selfish person, maybe you could take time out of your 'busy' schedule to go out with me!" Yamcha yelled back in his defense. "You asked me out the other day, I sad yes, and a half an hour before out date, you cancelled! What do you call that!" Bulma said.  
  
Yamcha thought for a second. "I told you that Puar was sick! She needs me too ya know! There you go being selfish again! That's all you ever are! You're snobby, and selfish! Every time I mess up, you flip out about it, and we end up breaking up for a week, then we get back together." Yamcha stated.  
  
Bulma stopped, and her face looked hurt and she came to a realization. She dropped her fists and her she lowered her back. "Bulma." Yamcha started. Bulma interrupted him before he could go on.  
  
"You're right Yamcha." Bulma said softly. "Wait Bulma." Yamcha tried to start, but again Bulma intruded quietly. "I am selfish. I am snobby. I'm a complete bitch. How could I live with myself? How could YOU ever live with me? I'm a horrible person."  
  
Tears fell freely down her face. Bulma ran to her room, and locked the door, before Yamcha could stop her. "Bulma wait!" Yamcha screamed after her, but it was too late, she was already locked in her room, and wouldn't come out.  
  
Vegeta stood smirking before Yamcha. "That was interesting." Vegeta said smirking. "Why you! Just shut up!" Yamcha shouted. Vegeta kept smirking and pointed to the front door. "You know where the exit is." Vegeta said simply.  
  
Yamcha growled, and decided to come the next day. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs had been listening to the argument from the kitchen and Mrs. Briefs decided to go and talk to Bulma.  
  
She knocked on the door, and all she could hear was a muffled "go away." "Bulma dear, would you please come out now? Yamcha is gone now." Mrs. Briefs shouted from the other side of the door.  
  
Bulma lay on her bed sobbing. 'I'm a horrible person! I don't deserve anything! I am just selfish! Why do I even bother!' Bulma thought. "Bulma?!" Mrs. Briefs shouted again. "I'm sorry mom, but I can't come out right now. I don't think I can bear with the rest of the world, with all of my misery." Bulma said.  
  
Mrs. Briefs sighed and went back into the kitchen. Later that night, Bulma decided that she didn't deserve any of her belongings. She opened her door quietly and peered out to check if anyone was in the hallway.  
  
She saw that no one was there and that no lights were on, and went back into her room. She returned to the hallway with an arm full of her things and set them in the hallway. She presided to do this until her room was empty. She even brought everything out of her bathroom, except for towels, her bed, makeup, clothes, and things that she would need while she was locked up in her room.  
  
Bulma turned around and went back into her room, locking the door behind her. The next morning, her parents woke up and went to the kitchen, only to find that the entire hallway was crowed with Bulma's things. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs gawked at everything.  
  
"Why is Bulma acting like this?" Mr. Briefs asked. "I think that she's depressed, and that she thinks that she's selfish." Mrs. Briefs stated. "Well, she is a little head strong, and selfish." Mr. Briefs said.  
  
"Dear! That wasn't very nice. You know that Bulma is going through a tough time." Mrs. Briefs said back. Mr. Briefs nodded and put Bulma's things in a capsule and put it into his pocket.  
  
Mrs. Briefs knocked on Bulma's door, waking Bulma up. Tear stains covered her face in a long trail. "Bulma, are you going to come out? Are you going to eat breakfast?" Mrs. Briefs shouted. "No, please just leave me alone." Bulma grumbled. "Fine." Mrs. Briefs said walking away.  
  
A few hours passed and Vegeta walked up to Bulma's door. "Woman! Fix the gravity room!" Vegeta shouted. No answer came and Vegeta busted the door down to find Bulma sitting on her bed with her knees to her chest. She looked zoned out.  
  
"Woman!?" Vegeta asked. No answer again. "Woman, answer me when I speak to you!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma turned her head to face him. She smiled slightly and said, "Sorry Vegeta, what did you say?"  
  
Vegeta cocked his eyebrow in confusion. 'What's up with her?' When their eyes met, he saw blankness in hers. She wasn't really thinking about anything; she was zoned out in her own world.  
  
"Go fix the stupid gravity room." Vegeta demanded, but didn't shout. "Alright." Bulma said getting up. Bulma stood up, and immediately collapsed on the ground. Vegeta stood shocked. 'She was just fine a second ago, well, except for her zoning out.' Vegeta thought.  
  
He picked her up gently and laid her on the bed. He pulled the sheets on top of her and left her room, picking up the door.  
  
Bulma woke up, wondering where she was. She felt a pang of pain in her head. 'What happened? Oh, I remember now. I was going to fix the gravity room.' Bulma thought getting up.  
  
She walked over to the door and saw that the hinges were ripped off. 'What the heck did Vegeta do?' She shrugged and pulled the door open and set it against the wall.  
  
Bulma walked outside and fixed the gravity room. Vegeta walked outside about 20 minutes later and spotted her. "What happened to you?" Vegeta asked. Bulma looked up at him. "What do you mean?" Bulma asked. "You collapsed onto the floor." Vegeta stated.  
  
"Oh that, I don't know. I just, fell." Bulma said plainly. Vegeta cocked up his eyebrow and decided to leave her alone.  
  
When Bulma finished fixing the gravity room, she went back to her room and sat in a zoned state again.  
  
Goku came over to spar with Vegeta and knocked on the door. Mrs. Briefs answered it and smiled happily. "Hey Goku how are you?" Mrs. Briefs asked. "Oh, I'm good." Goku responded. "That's great, Vegeta is in the back." Mrs. Briefs said pointing.  
  
"Thanx." Goku said heading toward the back door. "Hey Vegeta!" Goku said. Vegeta stopped punching the air and turned to face Goku. "Took you long enough to get here. Let's spar." Vegeta said. "Sure. So how's Bulma doing?" Goku asked.  
  
Vegeta looked at him quizzically and asked, "Why do you ask? Why would I care about that woman?" "I'm just wondering." Goku said, thinking about Trunks from the future. "Well, her state of health is VERY questionable. She's zoning out all of the time, and had a fight with Yamcha. Now she thinks she's selfish and all, because that's what Yamcha said." Vegeta said.  
  
Goku looked surprised. "Well, is she okay? I should go check on her, and talk to her." Goku said. "Yea whatever, she barely responds." Vegeta said.  
  
Goku walked to Bulma's room and spotted her sitting on the bed, staring absent-mindedly out the window. "Bulma?" No answer. "Bul-ma!" Goku said slowly. Bulma turned and smiled. "Oh Goku, how long have you been here?"  
  
Goku had confusion written all over his face. "I just got here. I heard what happened between you and Yamcha." Bulma frowned, but it turned into a smile again. "Oh, don't worry about it." Bulma said. "I'm worried about you." Goku said.  
  
Bulma fell back on her pillow and sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with me Goku. I think I'm a horrible person. Am I Goku? Please be truthful." Bulma said. Goku shook his head. "No Bulma, you're not a horrible person. You may get mad easily, but that's just the way you are."  
  
Bulma smiled again and started rambling on about pointless things. Goku stopped her at mid sentence. "Uh, I've got to go now. I'll talk to you later." Goku said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
He left the room and decided to call Chi-Chi. "Hello?" "Hey Chi-Chi! I was wondering if you could come over and talk to Bulma." Goku said. "Why, what's wrong with her?" Chi-Chi asked worriedly.  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure yet, but she broke up with Yamcha, and he apparently told her that she's selfish and stuff, so now that's what she thinks." Goku replied. "Well, she's always been snappy and over does things a bit." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Chi-Chi don't tell her that, you're not going to help her if you tell her that, she'll freak!" Goku said. "Alright, I'll be over there soon. Bye Goku." Chi-Chi said. "Bye Chi." Goku said hanging up the phone and went outside to spar with Vegeta some more.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Well, that was sorta weird. I don't know why I started to write this story, it just happened. Anyways, please review. Thanx! 


End file.
